welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Dextra Scott
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Dextra Scott is a Pure-Blood witch of Scottish descent. She is the daughter of Agrippa Uri, and Leary Scott. Life Before Ilvermorny Dextra is the youngest daughter in her immediate family, despite having a set of brothers born after her she is still often treated like the baby. She is one of six, all of her siblings being brothers. Her father tended to treat her like another one of the boys, he called her 'Slugger', and mostly because he had no idea how to treat a daughter. In an attempt to make her more "girly" her mother insisted that she take violin lessons, as well as cooking classes. She was also was also forced to work at her mother's animal shelter. All of it backfired from her mother's perspective, she did not change her nothing ever would. When she was not cooking or playing violin, she was parasailing or surfing. The treatment she received in comparison to her brothers caused a rift between her parents. They fought a lot, and it was usually about her. Everything appeared to be fine before then, at least that was what some of her brothers said, some of them said differently. For instance their parents fought regularly, when she was younger. Of course she never would have noticed it had it not been pointed out to her later on down the line. The reason she was always running off with her brothers and engaging in activities her mother did not want her to was because they kicked all the children who were able to walk out of the house when they fought. It was something they never wanted the children to see. Her first sign of magic was something similar to a Silencing Charm, it happened over breakfast. All the children were sat around the table rather than eating her oatmeal Dex was flinging small spoonful's at her brothers. Her mother reprimanded her every single time she saw it, her father thought it was funny. He even coaxed her into aiming a spoonful at his mouth, which he caught. When her mother saw that she erupted. Agrippa and Leary tore into one another right in front of the children. It caused each one of them stop what they were doing and stare. There was a strong sense of fear in the room as the arguing got louder. One second they were screaming so loud people outside probably heard it. The next second it was dead silent. Pukwudgie The carving has raised its arrows for her. She was chosen by Pukwudgie. She started at Ilvermorny a few years after her brother Silas. He and their elder brother Emmett thought it would be hilarious to tell Dextra all the same horror stories they heard about the school during their first year. Unfortunately for them it backfired the things that scared them at her age inspired her. She was far more creative, and imaginative then they were. If she had been in their place the stories she was able to come up with would have tormented them for years to come. She spent the entirety of her first year looking for ghosts. She always ended up finding her way to the forest. While it was an accident the first time found herself there, it became her favorite place to be regardless or the time of day or the weather. She has played quidditch for her house team since she was in her first year. She thinks was lucky to have even made gotten onto the pitch her first game. She started taken it a little bit more seriously her second year, she even started learning how to play a secondary position, she was still playing but she was learning as well. By her third year she was learning a tertiary position, she was alternating as a sub as well, allowing someone else to play while she fielded a new spot. She got good a being versatile, so much so she picked up a final spot in her fourth year, eventually playing all four positions. Personality She abhors confrontation, if someone is yelling at her she is going to sit (or stand) there and take it. She also might take what they say to heart if even if the smallest amount of it seems true or is seconded by someone else. She thinks everything should be simple, if there is too much stress it is time to take a break. She likes to have a good time with everything she does even if she is doing the most backbreaking horrible manual labor if there is a way to make it fun she if going to find it. She is too sweet for her own good, people have a tendency to walk all over her without her even noticing it. Her problem is not that she is weak, her issue is she refuses to be anything but kind. She is so patient she could wait all day and night and then some for something that is rightly hers. And she would do it with a smile on her face. She likes it when people come around, when they reveal their soft spot because she truly, madly and deeply believes that everyone has got one. Even the meanest, ugliest person to walk the Earth feels some kind of way about someone or something. Her rope does have an end, unlike most it takes a long while to burn through it. She does not let people rowel her up, but when she had reached her limit it is never a good thing. Appearance Gracie Carvalho |-|♡= |-|Gallery= |-|♡= Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Trivia *She was born on a Monday. Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:ISWW